Save Me
by tophetangel
Summary: Now Complete! Mandy is being hurt.When Nick discovers what's going on, can he save her before it's too late? MandyNick, obviously.
1. Chapter 1  Dinner with Stokes

**A/N -** Ok, so I am a GSR shipper, but I have always found the spark between Mandy and Nick quite interesting... and Nick has always struck me as the night in shining armor type...so this is what the story was based on... I am the typo queen, so don't stone me for it... I love reviews as I write it is incredibly helpful! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing...

* * *

Mandy sat alone in the break room quietly eating her yogurt and occasionally sipping on her water; she had a mere ninety minutes left in her boring shift when she saw Nick walk by, she watched him head down the hall before he turned back and made a beeline for the break room.

"Hey Manders" He smiled as he came in the door.

"Stokes. That evidence bag for me?" She guessed, returning a smile.

"Yeah, just two glasses, I'm going easy on you tonight." he joked.

"I would actually welcome some work; it has been the longest shift _EVER_."

"You ok Mandy?" Nick asked as he watched her throw her yogurt container away with a hint of disgust.

"It's been a long week." She admitted as she let her shoulders slump.

"How 'bout some dinner? Or I suppose it's breakfast time now ain't it?" Nick asked as he glanced at the clock.

"Well, we aren't exactly on normal schedules...dinner actually sounds really nice." Mandy smiled.

"Sweet, I'll meet you out front after shift?" Nick asked as he handed her the evidence bag.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then!" Mandy tried to control the wild butterflies in her stomach as she watched Nick glide down the hallway, she was going to dinner with _Nick Stokes_.

The next ninety minutes dragged on, and Mandy feared she would die of boredom before her shift would be over. She slid out of sight and into the ladies room to freshen up her make up before her dinner with Nick. As she slid her mascara tube into her pocket she stopped for a moment and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Ok Amanda, pull it together. We're friends. We're going to dinner. That's all. Relax." She took a deep breath in and turned when she heard the door swing open.

"Hey Catherine." She smiled as she turned to leave.

"Hey Mandy! Heard you're going out after shift with Nick!"

"Yeah, I think he felt sorry for me...it's been a long week"

"Nick's a good pick me up, he'll take me out after a hard case, and I always feel better.."

"I can sure use a pick me up." Mandy admitted

"Have fun...oh, and ask him about college, he'll tell you some great stories! See you next shift." Catherine smiled as she disappeared into a stall.

"I'll see you tonight Catherine." Mandy smiled and headed to the locker room to rid herself of her lab coat and grab her purse before meeting Nick.

Mandy was glancing at her watch as Nick exited the building. It was 7:52.

"Mandy! I am so sorry! Grissom wouldn't stop talking! I half expected you to be gone by now!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no, it's ok, I figured you got wrapped up in something." She smiled back as she looked up at him.

"Well, we'll waste my gas then... Do you like Italian?" Nick asked as they made their way to his truck.

"I love Italian!" Mandy smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Great! I know this great little hole in the wall place just outside the city."

After twenty five minutes of talking about work, they pulled up in front of a tiny little restaurant inside of a strip mall. Mandy scanned the sign and wondered how Nick had found this place.

"It's really good, I promise!" Nick said as they got out, worried Mandy was judging the place on looks alone.

"I believe you Nick!" She laughed as they made their way to the door.

They were seated at a tiny table in the back of the deserted restaurant, and Mandy's nervousness started to take over, she showed it by spilling water onto the waiter. She apologized profusely as the man insisted it was no big deal, it was just water. Nick could see tears of embarrassment welling up in Mandy's eyes.

The waiter dried himself as best he could, and took their order before retreating into the kitchen.

"Oh my god" Mandy sighed as she brought her hands to her face. "That was so embarrassing!"

"It's ok! We've all spilled something on someone or on ourselves at some point or another in our lives." Nicked smiled as he tried to make her feel better.

"It's still embarrassing!" Mandy laughed as she tried to discreetly wipe away a tear that had escaped her eyes.

"You ok Manders?" Nick asked, growing a little concerned for his colleague.

"Yeah, like I said, it's just been a long week." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't probe any deeper. Her mood lifted when he started making jokes about Greg and Warrick.

After some great alfredo and a few entertaining college stories, Nick was ready to take Mandy back to her car, still parked at the lab.

"That was fun." Mandy smiled as they pulled up next to her tiny Toyota.

"It was, we have to do it again sometime." Nick smiled as she exited the car.

"Thank you for dinner." Mandy said as she shut the door softly and got into her car and drove away. Nick nodded back and headed for home himself.

* * *

"Hey Mandy! How was dinner with Nick?" Catherine asked as they got ready for shift in the locker room.

"Great, you were right, he is a good pick me up."

"He is such an optimistic, upbeat guy, its hard for that _NOT_ to rub off" Catherine laughed.

"True, and his stories...you just have to laugh!" Mandy added.

"Oh, and speak of the devil!" Catherine laughed as Nick walked in.

"Where you talking about me?" He demanded as his smile took over his face.

"Nope." Mandy smiled and disappeared out the door.

Nick gave Catherine a confused look, and Catherine simply shrugged and slammed her locker shut before leaving herself.

Mandy was doing back log when Nick came into the lab, evidence bag in hand.

"Not much for you tonight either Manders, this case is going to be pretty open and shut." Nick shrugged as he plopped the bag on her desk.

"Okay." Mandy said never looking up from her screen.

"Mandy?"

She looked up and the concern on Nick's face. "Yeah?"

"You ok? You don't look well."

"Yeah, just a headache." She smiled slightly, hoping he wouldn't realize her eyes were red from tears.

"Oh, ok." He gave a small smile and lingered for a moment.

"You ok there Stokes?" Mandy asked, realizing he was still there.

"You need to talk or something?"

"No, just a headache."

"Ok, well if you never need to talk, I have five sisters; I am _really_ good at listening!" He smiled and finally exited her office.

The end of the shift was approaching and Mandy began re-filing her back long items, when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she headed for the locker room.

She stopped just before reaching door, her head was staring to spin and she was incredibly dizzy. She heard Nick's voice in the locker room, followed by Greg's and she stood up straight and headed in the door, she wanted to slip by them as quickly as possible and get to her locker. She made it just inside the door when the dizziness took over. She desperately reached out for something to brace herself on and found an arm.

"Mandy! Mandy?" She was sure it was Nick's voice, but it sounded like a far away echo. She felt herself get hot and she collapsed into Nick's arms. Nick gently lowered her body to the floor as Greg ran from the room shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

"What happened?!" Grissom demanded as he and the rest of the team rushed into the locker room to find a lifeless Mandy lying on the floor.

"She came in and just collapsed!" Nick exclaimed as he repositioned himself over her body.

"Ambulance is on the way! Is she ok?" Greg asked as he came back into the room

"Her pulse is weak and she is barely breathing." Nick huffed as he struggled to find her pulse again.

"She just came in and went over like a ton of bricks!" Greg told the team, now gathered next to Nick.

The EMTs arrived and starting poking and prodding at Mandy, attaching IV's and monitors. They lifted her limp body onto the stretcher and wheeled her out to the waiting ambulance.

Nick watched as they drove her away, car keys in hand; ready to follow her to the hospital.

"I'm going to the hospital..." He turned to tell Grissom, who simply nodded, and Nick was on his way.

After waiting nearly an hour, he was finally allowed back to see her. She was asleep as he came to her bedside; he took the chair next to the bed and scooted it over closer to her. That's when he saw it... a black bruise on her upper arm. He softly pulled the blankets back and revealed two bruised arms.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"And who are you?"

Nick turned to see a doctor entering the room. He stood to great her.

"Hi Ma'am, I'm Nick Stokes, I'm a friend, I work with Mandy at the Crime lab."

"I see you discovered the bruises." She said as she came to examine Mandy's arms.

"Yeah, I noticed."

The doctor pulled back the covers to reveal two bruised and battered legs as well. Nick felt as though he might be sick, and covered his mouth with his hands.

"As you can see, her legs match the arms, and just like the arms...the bruising stops at a certain point."

"So no one will see it..." Nick said as he saw the bruises ended 3 inches above the wrist and ankle.

"I cannot show you, but I can assure you her torso matches as well, but it's far worse than the extremities. Old scars, open wounds, and what appear to be burns." The doctor said softly. Nick held back his nausea again.

"What caused her to collapse?" Nick asked as he sat next to Mandy and gently took her hand.

"Her fever is 104.5; she has a massive infection in her blood. One of the wounds on her back is abscessed, I'm sure that's the source."

"Will she be ok?" Nick muttered as he choked back his tears, the broken body that lay in front of him was nothing like the lively girl he'd just had dinner with.

"We have IV antibiotics going, she will be here a few days, but she should make a full recovery." The doctored smiled softly at Nick as she watched him stroke Mandy's hands. "You're a good friend... and it looks like she needs one."

Nick scanned Mandy's face and blinked back more tears. "Thank you, I'll be right here until she wakes up" He turned and smiled at the doctor as she left them alone.


	2. Chapter 2  For the record

**A/N** - Ok, changing this to M rating, as we're dealing with abuse and such and that can get a little iffy with a T raiting...

* * *

Mandy blinked her eyes, struggling to make them see. She felt a hand on top of hers and moved her head to the left. Although her sight was still blurry, she'd know that outline anywhere, it was Nick.

"You with me darlin'?" Nick asked softly.

"Ye..ah." Mandy sputtered.

Nick brought a straw to her lips, and she sipped the cool water, soothing her throat.

"What happened?" She asked as she started repositioning herself in the bed.

"You came into the locker room and you grabbed my arm and passed out."

"Oh god."

"You have an infection in your blood. One of the wounds on your back is abscessed."

Mandy was speechless, she stared at Nick with helpless, horrified eyes. _He knew_.

"Who is doing this?" Nick demanded, tears forming in his eyes. Mandy could feel his grip tighten on her fingers.

Mandy couldn't seem to form words, she closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Mandy. Who is doing this to you?" Nick was growing angry, and he desperately wanted to know the name of the person he was angry at. "Mandy, please. Who is hurting you like this?"

"Its...it's a long story." She sighed.

"I have _all_ day." Nick told her, he wanted her to know he wasn't going anywhere until he found out what was going on.

"I am tired Nick. So tired." Mandy sputtered. Her body started to shake, and her eyes rolled to the back up her head.

"She's having a seizure!!" Nick called out to the nurse at the station just outside the door, and within seconds, the room was filled with white lab coats.

After Mandy's body stopped thrashing and the room was emptying out, the doctor came and put her hands on Nick's shoulder. He was at her side, letting his tears go, stroking her hand feverishly.

"Mr. Stokes, we're going to move Amanda upstairs now. Maybe its best if you go home and get some rest, come back to visit her later." The doctor said in a soothing tone.

Nick reached into his wallet and pulled out his card, handing it to the doctor.

"I have to go into work, these are all of my numbers, call me if anything changes, please."

"I will do that..." The doctor smiled.

"I will be back in the morning, after shift, if that's alright."

"That'll be fine; she should be more lucid in the morning."

Nick waited for the doctor to leave, he stood up and kissed Mandy's forehead.

"I'll be back after work Mandy, get some rest darlin'." He looked at her for a few moments, before heading out to the lab.

* * *

"Nick!" Catherine greeted him as he entered the locker room, his team gathered there, waiting for him, he guessed.

"She has an infection in her blood. She has an abscessed wound on her back." Nick told them, holding back even more tears.

"A wound on her back?" Sara stepped out from behind Warrick.

"Yeah, she has bruises all over her arms and legs, and her stomach, chest, and back are covered with scars, wounds, and burns."

"Oh my god." Catherine whispered.

"Where did they come from? Who is doing this to her?" Sara demanded.

"I don't know, I asked her, she refused to tell me, then she went into a seizure." Nick explained. "I'm going back after shift."

"Go back now." Grissom told him. "I spoke with her aunt, she cannot fly out here because of health issues, someone needs to take care of her Nick. We need to find out who did this, and arrest them."

Nick nodded and went to his locker to get a change of clothes. The team quietly exited, giving him time alone.

"You okay man?" Warrick asked as he lingered behind the rest of the group.

"No. I mean, she's my _friend_, and she is being tortured by someone." Nick sighed as he wiped his eyes.

Warrick took a seat on the bench next to Nick. "Get her to talk Nick, you can _help_ her." Warrick said softly as he patted Nick on the back.

"I will. Believe me; I ain't gonna stop until I get her justice." Nick said, softly stroking the t-shirt in his hands.

"I know man, send her our love ok?" Warrick gave Nick one more pat on the back before leaving the locker room.

Nick stared at the floor for a few minutes, wondering to himself how someone could do that to her and how she could just take it and never tell a soul. He finally got up and headed for the showers, ready to go back and get some answers.

* * *

Nick found Mandy's room and took the seat beside her bed as the doctor entered the room.

"Back so soon?"

"My boss sent me back, her family is out of state..."

"I know, her aunt called, I told her about the amazing friend who was holding vigil at her bedside. She wanted me to tell you she would add you to her prayers tonight."

Nick smiled softly and turned his attention back to Mandy. "Any more seizures?"

"No. But when someone has a fever as high as hers, it isn't uncommon for seizures to occur... we've got her temp down a little now, and as long as it keeps going down, she should be in the clear."

"Thank you, I'm just so worried about her."

"I can tell." The doctor smiled as she took the seat next to Nick. "Do you have any idea how she ended up like this?"

"No. She has never mentioned a boyfriend or anything... I asked her who was doing this, and she couldn't answer..."

"Give it time." The doctor said.

Nick looked up to see Grissom and Catherine at the door. He stood to greet them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he walked over.

"I called them." The doctor said as she came to stand beside Nick.

"It's obvious she is being abused, I had the nurses do an SAE kit, and we called the police. We're going to get whoever did this."

Nick nodded and moved out into the hallway with Grissom, so Catherine could photograph Mandy in private.

"Any change?" Grissom asked as they took a seat in the waiting room.

"No, the doc said it isn't uncommon for someone with a high fever like that to have seizures. She thinks she'll be ok in a few days, make a full recovery."

"That's good news." Grissom gave Nick a half hearted smile. "You ok Nick?"

"Yeah, I just want to know who is doing this to her...I took her out to dinner the other day...she seemed fine."

"Nick you know as well as I do, victims of abuse become very good at keeping up a facade of normalcy. If she didn't want anyone to know, no one was going to find out."

"And now when she wakes up and realizes the police are involved she's going to be livid." Nick sighed.

"You're probably right. She's going to try and drive you away, so she doesn't have to face the truth. Your job is to be there for her, because whether she knows it or not, she is going to need a friend."

Catherine walked out of the room, sliding her camera in her bag. She marched up to the waiting men, determination in every step. She stopped in front of Nick and dropped to her knees, they could see the tears in her eyes as she started to speak.

"Nicky... you have to find out who did this... get her to talk." She stopped to wipe the tears on her cheeks. "She is in bad shape... this has escalated to the point where we need to be worried about saving her _life_."

Grissom reached out and put his hand on Catherine's shoulder, trying to provide some kind of comfort.

"I will. I will." Was all Nick could mutter as he tried to keep himself from tears yet again. He got up and headed back towards Mandy's room, leaving Grissom to comfort Catherine.

* * *

Nick was lost in a dream when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head, and his eyes met Mandy's.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked.

Nick looked out the window to see the Vegas sun peeking over the red rocks in the distance.

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep..."

"Catherine... she was...did you call them in?" Mandy asked.

"No, your doctor did."

"Oh."

"Mandy. This can all end now if you just give me a name."

"I can't"

"Mandy, we can keep you safe; all you have to do is give me a name."

"Nick! I can't ok! Just leave me ALONE!" She yelled, and rolled over, so she no longer had to face him.

"I can't do that Mandy. I'm here for you, and I am_ NOT_ going anywhere."

Mandy slowly rolled over, and stared at nick for a moment. He had genuine concern in his eyes, and she felt the wild butterflies start fluttering once again.

"Off the record." She looked at him sternly.

"Tell me..." He whispered.

"He...he was at the lab, in the parking lot... he saw us leave together... He followed me home."

"Who is 'he' " Nick asked softly, but Mandy ignored him and continued with her story.

"We have been on again; off again... he was jealous. He got out of the car and started calling me horrible names...I told him you were just a friend...we had just had dinner...he didn't believe me...I told him were over, and I'm free to do what I wanted anyway...I ran into the house... he broke the lock... and he...and he..." She stopped...unable to go on.

"Mandy. Did he..." Nick found himself unable to say it as well.

"Well I'm sure Catherine can confirm it with the SAE kit they took while I was OUT OF IT!!!!" She became angry again, and started to cry.

"How long as he been hurting you?" Nick whispered

"We've, we've been together off and on for 2 years..."

"Oh Mandy..." Nick whispered as he let his tears flow.

"Its ok Nick, I'm a big girl."

"It isn't ok! It is never ok to do what he did!"

Mandy stopped...not sure what to say.

"Mandy...look at yourself... next time he could kill you... Don't give him that chance." Nick pleaded. Mandy simply closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"For the record." She whispered. "Mark. Marcus Peoples."

Nick let out a sigh and planted a kiss on Mandy's forehead. "Thank you." He whispered as he exited the room to make a phone call.

"Brass" 

"Jim, its Nick... Marcus Peoples... Find him."

"Marcus Peoples... we're on it Nick, Thanks."

* * *

Brass headed down the hallway and into the locker room where the team was starting to leave for the night.

"I've got a name in Mandy's case."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Jim.

"Marcus Peoples. I have a BOLO out for him, and his vehicle."

"Oh thank god." Catherine sighed.

Grissom smiled to himself, he knew Nick could do it. He reached and discreetly gripped Sara's hand for a moment, and let go as quickly as he had grabbed it.

Back at the hospital Nick sat staring out at the Vegas skyline; Mandy watched him intently, but silently from her bed.

"Oh!" She shouted as a muscle spasm in her stomach turned painful. Nick jumped up and came to her side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... they warned me the antibiotics could cause stomach pain...but oh my god this hurts..." She grunted as she tried to ride out the painful spasms.

Nick simply took her hand and told her to squeeze, and she did just that. As the stomach cramp ended, she exhaled heavily and looked up into Nick's eyes.

"Thank you" She muttered. She closed her eyes as Nick softly caressed her face.

This time, she didn't mind the wild butterflies...


	3. Chapter 3 Home with Stokes

A/N - I must say, writing a Nick/Mandy story has been fun... I Love reviews!

* * *

She could feel his breath on her neck, feel his fingers gripped tightly around her waist. She could smell his cologne as tore desperately at her clothes. She could hear him screaming at her. She stopped fighting and started to cry.

"Mandy!! MANDY!"

"Stop it!! Please just STOP IT!"

"Mandy its Nick, its ok, its just me, you're safe, you're safe!"

Mandy opened her eyes, and thrust herself into Nick's arms. He hugged her softly and rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her.

"Shhhhhhh, Mandy, Mandy...its ok sweetheart. I'm here."

Mandy clung to Nick, digging her fingers into his back. She started to feel safe, safe for the first time in nearly two years. She let out a soft sigh and lay back in her bed.

"You ok darlin'?" Nick asked as he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, thank you..." She took a sip. "I have nightmares a lot." She admitted.

"My offer still stands you know... _Five_ sisters... I am a good listener." Nick smiled.

Mandy sighed.

"How did it start?" Nick prodded; sensing Mandy might need some coaxing.

"I was late. You guys had a murder in a hotel... printed the elevator. I was late coming home. He had been waiting; he'd wanted to surprise me with breakfast. When we came into my place he hit me and told me to never make him wait again. The next night he apologized."

"They always apologize." Nick huffed. Mandy glared at him. "That wasn't a knock against you Mandy...they just always apologize...then they never stop."

Mandy nodded. "It started getting bad about a year ago. I thought I could help him, get him to stop. When he wasn't angry he was a good person, but he started being angry all the time. That's when the heavy stuff started."

"Heavy stuff?"

"He wasn't content to just hit me; he had to use something to hit me with, so it would cause more pain."

Nick cringed. He had seen a lot of horrible things in his life as a CSI, but to hear the words spilling from a friend's lips... it seemed even more horrible.

"Then the burning, and the cutting...I gave up. He killed my spirit."

"No he didn't."

Mandy looked at Nick like he was crazy. "Huh?"

"I saw it the other night at dinner... it's still in there, it may be a little broken, but it isn't dead...you just have to dig it up." Nick assured her.

"I feel defeated." She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Mandy? Will you come home with me?"

Mandy stared at him, shocked. Did she hear him right?

"They said you can be released tonight. We haven't located Mark yet, and I want you to be safe. We all want you to be safe. I have vacation time, Grissom said if you agreed I could take it, and be there to keep you safe."

"Nick..."

"Or you could go to a dingy hotel and have a uniform stationed outside your door." He smiled.

"But you can't waste your vacation time on babysitting _me_."

"Oh, but I can! I have weeks stored up, and I only head back home once a year... I need an excuse to use it..."

"You are not going to take no for an answer are you?" She smiled.

"Oh, I'll take it. But then you're stuck at a dingy hotel with a rookie outside..."

Mandy laughed...her butterflies let loose again. "Ok" She smiled.

* * *

They pulled into the garage attached to Nick's town home that evening, he helped her maneuver her IV and get her inside.

"Wow Nick! Your house is fantastic!" Mandy said as she took her seat on the couch.

"Thanks... Two of my sisters helped me when they were out here right after I bought the place."

"I thought you might have had some help" Mandy said as she glanced at the basket on the coffee table...three wicker orbs inside.

"Yeah the whole wicker ball thing... I don't get it, but the girls were nuts about using them for decorating... there's more in the kitchen" Nick shrugged. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good." Mandy smiled as she pulled her tired legs onto the couch. Nick promptly put a pillow under her feet and offered her a blanket.

"Thanks for having me Nick, I really appreciate it..."

"No problem. It's actually kind of nice to have someone here...I don't have a lot of visitors."

Mandy noticed a bag of squeak toys on the floor. "Do you have a dog?" She asked.

"Uhh, no. Well, not yet. I have been wanting to adopt a dog...Been toying with the idea for a few weeks. I figured I'd wait until you're gone, didn't know if you were allergic or anything."

"Oh! I'm not... I love dogs." She smiled.

"Well, maybe in a few days if you're up to it, we can take a trip to the shelter."

"I'd love that." She smiled.

Nick loved it when she smiled. He had always thought Mandy was gorgeous, but with his recent track record, he didn't want to risk dating a co-worker, and having it go south. "_Besides you don't even know if she'd be interested_." He thought to himself.

"Penny for your thoughts" Mandy whispered as she made herself more comfortable on the couch.

"Penny for yours" He smiled slyly.

She sighed heavily. "Wondering where Mark is... if you guys will catch him, when you'll catch him."

Nick moved closer. "We will catch him." He assured her. "We will."

Mandy sat up and pulled the back of her shirt up. "You haven't seen it yet have you?" She asked.

"No." He whispered and he sat next to her and looked at her bruise and battered back. "The cut is healing well." He whispered as he looked at the 3 inch scabbed wound on her back. He took in all the scars, all the burn marks. "How could he do this..." he wondering out loud.

"He wanted to make sure no one else would want me. He wanted me to be afraid to let anyone else see my body, I guess."

Nick sighed and gave her a soft hug as she pulled her shirt back down.

"I feel like an idiot now...and now you_ all_ know what an idiot I am..."

"We don't think that Mandy. Besides, it isn't true. You are not an idiot. You left him; you did what you had to do. We know that it's incredibly hard to leave an abuser... you leaving him makes you smart."

"I don't feel smart!" Mandy half laughed as she pulled her feet up and laid them on Nick's lap. He gently cupped her ankles and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Mandy was amazed at the lack of butterflies; she was becoming more comfortable with Nick.

"You wanna sleep in my bed?"

_"And they're back"_ Mandy thought as the butterflies let loose in her stomach.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You'll be more comfortable in a bed." Nick assured her.

"Actually I'm kind of digging your couch." Mandy smiled as she snuggled into the plush upholstery.

"Ok" Nick smiled as he slid off the couch. He headed down the hall and came back with a pillow and a comforter. "Here darlin'" He smiled as he helped her get comfortable. "You gonna be ok down here?"

"I'll be fine." Mandy assured him as he headed up the stairs and off to bed.

The fluttering in her stomach finally slowed and she was able to slip off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Omelets and IVs

**A/N** - Well tonights the night...big season 8 primiere...who else is excited??????

* * *

Mandy blinked as the morning sun came to rest on her face. It took a minute to figure out where she was, still lying on Nick's couch. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the house was quiet.

_"Nick must still be asleep."_ She concluded and lay back down, trying to be quiet. Her IV stand toppled over and she cringed._ "Dammit!"_

"MANDY!" Nick came thundering down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Nick! It just fell over!" Mandy apologized as she struggled to pick up the awkward stand. Nick rushed over to help her to get it upright again.

"It's ok, as long as you're ok." Nick smiled.

_Butterflies._ Nick was standing before her in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Oh, Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you..."

"I was already awake." He admitted as he took a seat on the couch, pulling Mandy's feet into his lap once again.

"What time is it anyway?"

Nick cranked his neck to see the clock on the wall. "7:22"

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not a whole lot, the whole nocturnal thing 'cuz of work. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept off and on."

"Yeah you were having some rough dreams." Nick whispered as he started to rub Mandy's ankles.

"How'd you know?"

"Heard you talking in your sleep...came down and sat on the stairs until you were ok."

"Oh." Mandy wasn't sure what to say to that, Nick had been watching her sleep.

"Is that creepy?" Nick wondered out loud. "I'm sorry if that was creepy." She smiled softly at her.

"No, its ok." She smiled, reaching across the table for her glasses. "It's kind of...sweet, actually." She grinned at him, sliding her glasses on.

Nick laughed a little bit. He tried not to stare, but he thought she was so adorable with her glasses on.

"Thanks for looking out for me Nick."

"No problem."

"So what the hell are we going to do all day?"

Nick laughed. "No idea, your nurse comes at 10 to help you take a shower and check your IV... after that I have _no_ idea."

"Way to plan ahead Stokes." Mandy jokingly gave him a little kick.

"I never said I was a great host!" Nick laughed.

"Ugh..." Mandy cringed as a stomach cramp piercing her side.

Nick reached out and took her hand letting her squeeze through the pain.

"Phew..." Mandy exhaled as the cramp subsided.

"Maybe I should make you some breakfast... food in your stomach may help keep away cramps."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, my legs still work, I can help!"

"I'm really good with breakfast." Nick smiled. "Come in and have a seat... talk to me while I achieve culinary greatness."

"Culinary greatness eh?"

"Come on." Nick got up and helped her to her feet and they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Mandy had to admit, Nick's breakfast was pretty amazing. She munched on her omelet as Nick told her about coming home from school and sitting in his kitchen, watching the cook make dinner.

"You had a cook?"

"Yeah, my parents had seven kids, and two demanding jobs, we always had outside help."

"_'Outside help'_ , as in you were loaded and had servants?" Mandy asked.

"No...as in my parents had difficult hours and without _outside help_ we probably would have been walking around hungry and dirty."

"Ahhhh ok... I like my version better." Mandy smiled.

"How did you learn how to cook?"

"Ummm... I..." Mandy struggled for words... how could she explain to him that she lived with her aunt, and was on her own most of the time, and if she hadn't taught herself how to cook and clean _she_ would have been walking around dirty and hungry, and a few times early on, she had done just that.

"I learned through trial and error." She finally told him.

"Ahhh, ok. What's your specialty?" Nick asked as he started loading his dishwasher.

"I like to bake. I make a mean oatmeal raisin cookie." she smiled.

"Oh... you are so making me some!" Nick laughed as he took her plate and stuck it in the washer.

"Get me ingredients and I can make this the best bakery in town."

"Deal." Nick smiled as he started wiping the table clean.

"You're neat..." Mandy observed out loud.

"I try to be...I never know how long a case will take me...I've come back home to some pretty rotten smells, having left dishes in the sink and stuff...so I try to clean up after myself."

"I'm kind of messy." Mandy admitted as she headed back for her spot on the couch.

"You? Seriously?"

"Seriously...messy bessy, that's me!"

"Huh, I guess I always pictured you as a neat freak."

"So now you're picturing me and my life outside of the lab huh?" Mandy asked playfully.

"Well you know, you wonder what people are like outside of work."

"Yeah, I guess I just assumed a single guy, living alone equaled messy."

"Don't make assumptions... Grissom is always drilling that in our heads."

"You made an assumption about me..." Mandy pointed out.

"So I did...Grissom's work is apparently not done..." Nick laughed.

* * *

Nick watched Mandy as she napped on his couch... her nurse had already left and had apparently wiped Mandy out.

"Please don't...please don't..." Mandy panted in her restless slumber.

Nick walked over and took a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Please...please...no more..."

Nick wanted to wake her up, he hated watching her struggle with her dreams.

"Nick...Nick..."

Nick leaned in and rubbed Mandy's hand. "I'm here" He whispered.

"Nick... Please save me..." Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

Nick had had all he could take, he shook her gently. "Mandy! I'm here. I'm here."

Mandy jumped awake and grabbed the edge of the couch so hard her knuckles turned white. Nick scooted up and sat on the couch, pulling Mandy in his lap, careful not to pull her IV. He hugged her gently and rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes, Mandy was already sleeping again.

Nick sat there, still gently rocking her in his arms. He sighed. This is what he wanted...well not quite, he didn't want to have a battered woman in his arms, terrified by recurring nightmares... he wanted someone to be there when he got home, someone to cuddle with, share these quiet moments with... something so ordinary, but yet extraordinary at the same time. He wondered if he would have that... he wondered if he would have that with someone as wonderful as Mandy... _He wanted Mandy._

Nick slid out from under her and went upstairs... _Ok Nick...this is going waaaay beyond an office crush._ He thought as he lay across his bed. _Besides she is coming off an abusive relationship, she came here to be safe; she didn't come here to be with you!_ He tried to reason with himself.

He was losing the argument with himself as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Saved by Stokes

**A/N** - Not sure what you guys think of the story, since I havent gotten many reviews...let me know what you think, Mandy/Nick is a bit out of my comfort zone as I am a GSR shipper...

* * *

Mandy was having a fitful sleep. Images of him attacked her dreams.

She opened her eyes, and there_ he_ was.

She blinked to make sure it was real and then tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice. She wished to hell that Nick _had_ gotten a dog...she needed help alerting Nick she was trouble. BIG trouble.

"Don't you move a damn muscle." Mark growled. "You sent the police after me, you told the god damn police!"

Before she could say a word, his hand was over her mouth. He used the other hand to pull the IV out of her arm. He grabbed her neck and pushed down, she struggled to breathe. He scoffed at her and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. He flicked it and held the flame to her skin...she tried to scream but no noise came. He punched and grabbed at her, trying to inflict as much pain as he possibly could.

"You're going to come with me Mandy."

She gulped hard, he smiled.

"You're dead." He growled.

Mandy mustered up every ounce of strength she could and as he lifted her off the couch she grabbed the basket on the coffee table and threw it at the lamp. The lamp crashed to the ground, glass shattering everywhere.

"You whore, you'll die right here!" Mark growled and pulled a knife from his pocket.

Nick came thundering down the stairs. "MANDY!"

Nick lunged at Mark, taking him to the ground. Mandy pulled herself away, running into the kitchen, desperately searching for Nick's phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"He's going to kill us!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Who's going to kill you ma'am?"

"Oh for god's sake, we're going to DIE get PD here now!!" Mandy screamed before setting the phone down and heading back into the living room.

"Mark STOP!" She screamed.

Mark pushed Nick aside and ran toward Mandy, tackling to her the ground. Nick got up and ran after Mark, Pulling him off of Mandy before he had a chance to hurt her once again. Nick pulled him off with so much force they both lost balance and Mark smacked his head on the kitchen door, knocking him out cold. Nick pulled himself over to where Mandy lay on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Mandy! Are you hurt??" Nick feverishly scanned her body.

"My arm!" She cried, her body starting to shake from her sobs.

Nick took her arm and spotted the fresh burns, he ran to the kitchen and wet a towel to wrap her arm in.

"Here!" He said, sitting next to her. He gently applied the cold cloth to her burn and she yelped in pain.

"Shhhhh...Mandy its ok!" He tried to soothe her as best he could, but her body still shook from sobbing.

In the distance they heard sirens, and Nick ran to the door wave them in.

"We need an ambulance" he called out as the police ran into the house.

They roused the man knocked out on the floor and cuffed him.

"Wh...what... You're still dead Mandy! DEAD!" Mark screamed as the officers brought him outside.

Nick knelt next to Mandy as an officer tried to calm her.

"Bus is on the way." The officer assured Nick as he took Mandy's hand.

"Oh god!" Mandy screamed as the pain shot through her body.

"Help is coming Mandy... Mark was arrested. It's over." Nick smiled softly. "It's over."

* * *

Mandy was taken away in the ambulance as Nick gave his statement to the officers. Brass pulled up, Grissom and Catherine right behind him.

"Nick!" Catherine called out as she ran up and hugged him. "Are you alright? Is Mandy alright??"

"I'm ok, Mandy was burned and tackled over, they think she might have broken a rib."

"He's been arrested." Brass said as he strode up.

"Thank God" Catherine sighed.

"What happened?" Grissom asked, peering inside the door and seeing chaos.

"Mandy likes the couch, so she was sleeping there. I was asleep upstairs, I heard a crash and I came downstairs and saw him attacking her. I fought with him, Mandy called the police, she shouted at Mark and he bowled her over. I ran over to get him off of her and he smacked his head on the door, knocked him out."

"He burned her?" Brass questioned.

"Yeah, she was muttering, but she said something about a lighter... I know he's done that in the past."

"Sick bastard." Catherine huffed, becoming more and more upset.

"I need to go. I need to go be with her..." Nick said, looking at Brass for the ok to go.

"I'll drive you." Jim said and led him to the car.

* * *

"Nick!" Mandy smiled as he walked into her room.

"How are you sweetie?" Nick asked, taking her hand.

"Sore... they bandaged my burns... put in a new IV. I have 2 fractured ribs... but they say I can go home tonight."

"Are you sure? That seems soon..." Nick's face was filled with worry.

"Yeah... I can go to my house if I'm too much trouble."

"No. I won't have it. You're coming back to my house."

"Well ok then..." Mandy laughed.

"Are you ok? You seem really _chipper_." Nick questioned.

"Morphine." Mandy smiled.

"And, Mark is in jail." Nick added.

"Yes.." Mandy smiled. "Yes he is..."

* * *

After a few hours of observation, Mandy and Nick were outside of the hospital, waiting for Greg and Sara to come and drive them back to Nick's house.

"Thank you again Nick..."

"Stop thanking me..." Nick laughed.

"No, really... I may actually be able to sleep tonight."

"Well you'll be doing it in my bed...I get the couch tonight ok?" Nick said.

Mandy smiled and waved to Greg as he and Sara pulled up to take them home.


	6. Chapter 6  In Bed with Stokes

**A/N** - Still a chapter (possibly two) coming... please let me know what you guys think about the story this far, because the lack of reviews are making me nervous... does this suck or what?? Help a girl out here!

Oh and total sidenote - How CUTE is Mandy's hair this season??? I love it!!

* * *

Greg and Sara helped Mandy inside as Nick started to clean up.

Mandy stared at the chaos that was Nick's living room. The broken lamp, things thrown everywhere, the coffee table and couch that had been knocked over in the struggle.

"Oh..." Mandy gasped as she took it all in.

"I'm sorry; I should have done this before you came back..." Nick apologized.

"No. It's ok." Mandy sighed. "It's ok."

"Here let me help." Sara smiled as she took the broom from Nick's hand. "You and Greg start turning things upright."

Mandy took a seat on Nick's recliner and watched as they quickly returned the living room to its original condition.

"Thanks guys" Nick smiled as the last of the mess had been cleaned up.

"Pizza?" Mandy asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah!" Greg smiled, his stomach growling.

"Ok, I can do that." Nick smiled as he went into the kitchen to make the call.

Sara and Greg sat on the now right side up couch, they both seemed nervous, like they didn't know what to say.

"I'm ok" Mandy smiled.

"You sure?" Greg questioned. Sara elbowed him. "Oww! That was a legitimate question Sara"

Mandy laughed. "I'm sure. I'm sore, but it's nothing time won't heal."

"Pie is on the way!" Nick announced as he came into the living room. He noticed a wicker orb in the corner and tossed it back into the basket on the coffee table.

"Thank your sisters for those. They saved my life." Mandy smiled.

"Who knew the wicker balls would ever come in handy?" Nick joked as he sat.

The group talked about work as they waited for their dinner, after it arrived, they ate in relative silence, and soon Greg and Sara were leaving.

"Thanks you guys!" Nick shouted as they pulled away. He closed the door and walked over to Mandy. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Let me show you to your room." He smiled.

After what seemed like an hour of navigating the stairs, they arrived at Nick's bed. He helped her get in and covered her with the quilt.

"You going to be ok up here?" Nick asked as he handed her the remote so she could watch TV.

"Yeah I think so..." She said sheepishly.

"What's wrong?"

Mandy felt the butterflies let loose again and she took a deep breath. "I know Mark is in jail. But... I just, I don't feel... would you lay here with me for a while?"

Nick looked a little surprised at her request, and Mandy was surprised she had actually been brave enough to ask.

"Of course." He smiled. Mandy felt a twinge in her stomach as Nick crawled in bed beside her.

After a few episodes of The Twilight Zone, Mandy was asleep. Nick wondered if he should go downstairs and leave her be.

_This is insane._ He thought.

_Of course you go downstairs! _

_But then again, she did ask you to stay with her. _

_But it's because she's scared._

_I have to go downstairs._

Just as he was about to finally slide out of bed and take his place on the couch, Mandy rolled over and put her arm over his stomach and started to snuggle in next to him.

Nick smiled to himself and reached over to adjust her IV, so she wouldn't pull it out, and fell asleep right next to her.

* * *

Mandy blinked awake and snuggled closer to Nick. She realized what she was doing and pulled her arm back. 

"Holy!" she whispered, as she realized she'd been sleeping, snuggled next to Nick. Nick muttered something incoherent, and flipped over, placing his arm over Mandy.

_Don't panic_ Mandy assured herself

_You like Nick don't you?_

_But how do I know he likes me back?_

_You asked him to lay with you because you were scared. _

_You both fell asleep. _

_That's all._

_He is adorable when he is asleep._

_STOP THAT_

_Ok you're arguing with yourself, go back to sleep and hope he gets out of bed first in the morning..._

Mandy closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep, but she wasn't having much luck. She was focused the arm that lay across her stomach.

Nick muttered something about mountains and brought his other arm up from his side, wrapping the arm around Mandy. As he shifted his weight she quickly turned on her side, Nick pressed against her back, she was wrapped in his arms.

_Ok, I could seriously get used to this_ She admitted to herself as she finally relaxed and slowly faded back to sleep.

* * *

Mandy awoke with blinding pain, afraid to move, and barely able to breathe, she realized sleeping on her side was not the best idea with two fractured ribs. She realized Nick still had her wrapped in his arms, and she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. She felt him shift beside her and she struggled to push her words past her pain. 

"Ni...ck? Nick!"

"Hmmm?" He muttered, still half asleep

"Roll me...ov..er...I cant...breathe..." She sputtered

Nick's eyes shot open and he sat up, carefully guiding Mandy onto her back.

"Oh... oh, thank you."

"Are you ok?" Nick scanned her face as best he could.

"yeah." Mandy said, slowly breathing in and out. "I guess I shouldn't be sleeping on my side... but it didn't bother me 5 hours ago when I was still flying off morphine."

Nick glanced over at the clock, it was nearly 5am. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep, I was going to sleep downstairs.

After years of secretly watching Nick from afar, Mandy concluded this was her chance...for her, it was now or never. She had to let him know she was interested.

Nick was starting to slide out of the bed, and Mandy grabbed his arm.

"No." She whispered. "Stay."

Nick looked down at her, trying to see if it was fear or infatuation that wanted him to stay in that bed. He saw her smile, and he knew it wasn't fear. He slid back under the covers and rolled over to face her, unsure of what to say.

"This probably isn't the best timing." Mandy whispered, she wanted to make sure he knew why she'd wanted him to stay.

"Yeah, that's what I kept telling myself."

Mandy's heart skipped a beat; he had felt the same way.

"I have always thought you were handsome...but when I was with Mark, and I would come into work, and I would what a wonderful person you were... it made you that much more attractive." Mandy couldn't believe her own words, even as they tumbled effortlessly from her mouth, she was actually telling him how she felt about him.

Nick realized he had been holding his breath, and exhaled softly. "You... You are just amazing... I mean, I've always thought you were attractive, but you're also incredibly smart, and funny, you're like...the whole package."

Mandy blushed and hoped Nick couldn't see it in the pale light of the room. She had spent the last two years feeling like nothing, but in Nick's eyes, she had been _something_. Something _special_. She didn't know what to say, tears formed in her eyes, and she felt Nick's hand softly caress her face, ready to catch the tears as they fell.

"Should I wait until you're better to give you our first kiss?" Nick whispered.

"No."

Nick softly kissed her lips, and leaned his forehead into hers. He continued to wipe away the tears until they had stopped.

"But let's wait until we've brushed our teeth to have the second kiss." Mandy laughed.


	7. Chapter 7 My last name

A/N - Going to do a quick epilogue to wrap this up... what did you guys think of the story???

* * *

Mandy watched the movers as they piled the boxes in the spare bedroom. She sipped on her tea and thought how quickly the last eight months had flown by, yet how it seemed like she and Nick had been together for much, much longer.

Nick came and sat beside her and softly kissed her cheek.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" He asked.

"Not at all." Mandy smiled. "I can't wait to unpack and settle in for good."

"Good." Nick kissed her cheek again and pulled her into a hug.

"That's all of them!" A mover held out a paper for Mandy to sign.

"Thank you!" Mandy smiled as she signed the paper and handed it back.

"You have a good day Miss Weber." The mover smiled back and left her alone with Nick and her gigantic pile of boxes.

"Do you like your last name?" Nick asked as he watched Mandy get up and inspect her gigantic pile of cardboard.

"It's ok. Why?" Mandy turned to see Nick down on one knee, smiling like a mad man as he flipped open the velvet box in his hand.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as the bauble in the box reflected the sunlight that poured in the bay window.

"How would you like to have my last name instead?" Nick asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohmygod,ohmygod..." Mandy sputtered as she walked over and held out her hand to Nick. "I would love your last name" She smiled as Nick slid the ring onto her finger.

"OH MY GOD!" Mandy shouted as she bent down and nearly bowled Nick over with a hug.

Nick laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Mandy shot up and inspected the ring on her finger.

"It's gorgeous Nick..." She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's more beautiful than anything I could have ever imagined gracing my hand..."

"So ya want to get married before shift?" Nick laughed. Mandy knew he was joking, but then she remembered tonight would be their last shift before having 3 nights off.

"No...but how about after shift?" She smiled.

Nick looked shocked, but a smile crept its way to his lips. "Yeah. Let's do it!" He laughed as he pulled her back down and kissed her again.

"Oh! But what about your parents?" Mandy wondered out loud.

"They've had five weddings already for my sisters...we'll send them pictures." Nick smiled.

* * *

Mandy and Nick walked into the locker room, each carrying a garment bag. Nick had brought his best suit, Mandy a gorgeous white sun dress she had bought on the way into work.

"What's with the bags?" Warrick asked he started digging into his locker for his work clothes.

The rest of the team turned to see what Warrick was talking about and saw the pair standing there like two deer caught in a semi truck's headlights. They had kept their relationship a secret while Mandy was healing, and had never really got around to telling anyone after she had gotten better.

"Shit." Mandy whispered softly, so softly only Nick heard it.

"They're garment bags, they contain _clothes_." Nick smiled as he nudged Mandy forward and made his way to his locker, Mandy trailing behind.

Catherine shook her head at Nick's attempt at a cover up, and in doing so caught the light shining off something on Mandy's hand.

Catherine laughed to herself a little bit and continued lacing her shoes. "So you two are finally getting married eh?"

Mandy stopped and looked at an all too knowing Catherine. _"You knew!"_ She laughed.

"Of course I knew! I get paid to notice things..." Catherine laughed as she reached out to get a good look at the ring.

"I didn't notice!" Greg chimed in, still not quite understanding what was going on.

"You gettin' married man?" Warrick smiled.

"Yeah. After shift." Nick laughed.

"Well congratulations!" Grissom smiled.

"Thanks boss!" Nick smiled as he hung his bag in his locker. "Hey, you guys want to come?"

Mandy smiled. "Yeah, we have a chapel reserved at the Wynn for nine o'clock."

"The Wynn huh?" Catherine smiled.

"Fancy schmancy" Greg smiled.

"We're buying breakfast!" Nick smiled as he took the bag from Mandy's hand and hung it in her locker.

"Well, how can we say no to that?" Warrick laughed and came over to shake Nick's hand.

Nick gave Mandy a peck on the cheek as she slung her lab coat over her arm and headed to her work station.

"I'll tell Brass, you want to call Mrs.Grissom and tell her to come too?" Nick asked as Grissom lingered behind the rest of the group as they made their way to the break room.

"Definitely, Sara wouldn't miss this for anything." Grissom smiled.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest shift they had ever worked, the team made their way into the locker room. Nick quickly changed and made his way out the door.

"I'll see you guys there!" He waved and disappeared down the hall.

"Did Nick leave?" Catherine asked as she poked her head into the locker room.

"Yeah, you just missed him." Warrick smiled.

"Good." Catherine smiled and waved Mandy in.

"You look amazing Mandy!" Greg smiled as Mandy made her way in. She and Catherine had clocked out an hour early to fuss over hair and make up in the bathroom.

Mandy twirled her skirt and curtsied a little. "Thanks Sanders." She smiled.

"We better get a move on!" Warrick smiled as he adjusted his tie "Grissom is picking up Sara and will meet us there; we still have to go collect Brass."

"Let's roll." Mandy laughed as she grabbed her purse and slammed her locker shut.

* * *

Nick paced back and forth a little in the small hallway outside the chapel.

"Nervous or excited?" Grissom asked.

"Excited." Nick smiled and stopped, realizing he had been pacing.

"Gil did the same thing." Sara giggled. Grissom looked at her like she was crazy. "What? You did!" She smiled.

Grissom laughed a little. "Yeah, I did."

"If I could have the guests take their seats, and if the groom would come with me, we can get started." The wedding coordinator smiled as she walked out of the chapel.

Nick exhaled and rung his hands softly.

"You'll be fine man." Warrick whispered as he walked by, heading into the chapel.

After the longest few minutes of his life, the minister walked in and signaled for the guests to stand. The wedding march started softly and Brass appeared at the door with Mandy on his arm. Nick pursed his lips, trying not to cry as he stared at the beautiful woman coming down the aisle, coming down the aisle to marry _him_. Mandy beamed as she made her way to the flower covered canopy, never taking her eyes off Nick as she walked. Brass kissed her cheek as the music stopped, and he gave her hand to her groom and silently took his seat.

"Dearly beloved..."

Neither Nick nor Mandy could tell you much about the ceremony after the fact; they were too busy lost in each others eyes to remember the words the minister had said. They knew they had managed to sputter out their 'I Do's' at the appropriate time, and were glad they had opted for the shorter ceremony as they were pronounced husband and wife in a matter of minutes. The sound of their friends clapping as they kissed brought them back from their own little world, and they turned to see the happy faces of their colleagues as they walked down to greet them as Mr. and Mrs. Stokes.

* * *

After the pictures had been taken the group made their way into the restaurant and to the private area that had been reserved for them.

"Dude...you're married." Greg smiled at Nick as they took their seats at the table.

"I noticed." Nick laughed as he twirled his ring around his finger.

"How does it feel?" Greg probed as the waitress brought in mimosas.

"It feels pretty amazing." Nick smiled and leaned over to give Mandy a kiss.

Brass stood up and held out his glass. The rest of the team followed, holding out their glasses for a toast.

"May your days be filled with joy and laughter, and your hearts be filled with love." Brass smiled as the newlyweds slid closer together. "Congratulations."

After a huge breakfast and the passing of marital advice, some good, some goofy, Nick and Mandy made their way to their car and headed for home.

"You know, you still have to unpack." Nick smiled as he placed his hand on Mandy's thigh.

"Yeah, but there is something else I need to take care of first." Mandy cooed as she took his hand.


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

A/N - So what did you think? I'd love some feedback!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Mandy woke up alone.

"Hmmmm I wonder where my husband is..." She asked herself as she looked down at the rings on her hand, still not quite believing she was Mandy _Stokes_.

She heard laughing coming from downstairs, so she slipped on her robe and headed down to see what Nick was laughing at.

"Come here you little stinkers!" She heard Nick laugh.

"Ruff"

Mandy stopped halfway down the stairs. "Oh he didn't..." She smiled to herself.

She slowly walked down the rest of the stairs to see Nick rolling around on the ground with two brown fluffs of fur.

"Oh my god!!" She laughed.

"I know it's kind of an unconventional wedding gift for your wife...but what do you think?" Nick asked as Mandy sat on the floor and reached out for one of the puppies.

"Oh Nick they are ADORABLE!" She gushed as the tiny puppy licked her nose.

"They're brother and sister. I went out for the paper this morning and saw they were holding an adoption at the strip mall down the street. Not quite sure what they are mixed, with but mom was a yellow lab."

"Oh my gosh Nick, they're a wonderful present!" Mandy smiled and reached over to kiss him. "I didn't get you anything yet!"

"Last night was a good enough gift." Nick said as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Mandy gave him a playful shove and picked up the other puppy as it came by to sniff her. "What are we going to name them?"

"That's up to you my dear." Nick smiled as he bent over to kiss her on the nose. "I'm making breakfast, you think of names."

Mandy watched as Nick disappeared into the kitchen, a puppy on his heels. "Why do you follow me everywhere little boy?" She heard him laugh as he put the puppy back out into the living room.

"Ok, so he is Shadow." Mandy laughed as she watched the puppy take off after Nick once again. "And you little girl...you're a Maggie." Mandy smiled as the puppy curled up in her arms and fell asleep.

As the smell of bacon filled the air and lured Maggie into the kitchen, Mandy sighed and smiled to herself. She thought of the events of her life that had led her to this moment. She shot up and grabbed a cd and ran into the kitchen.

"We didn't get a first dance." She smiled at Nick as she put the cd into the player tucked neatly under the counter.

As the music started to play, Nick pulled her in and they slowly swayed to the music.

"Thank you for loving me Nick."

"Thank you for loving me back." He whispered as he held back the tears as he listened to the melody.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago__  
__Hoping I would find true love along the broken road__  
__But I got lost a time or two__  
__Wiped my brow and kept pushing through__  
__I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus:__  
__Every long lost dream led me to where you are__  
__Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars__  
__Pointing me on my way into your loving arms__  
__This much I know is true__  
__That God blessed the broken road__  
__That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through__  
__I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you__  
__But you just smile and take my hand__  
__You've been there you understand__  
__It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_[Chorus_

_Now I'm just rolling home__  
__Into my lover's arms__  
__This much I know is true__  
__That God blessed the broken road__  
__That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road__  
__That led me straight to you._

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
